1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power semiconductor components. It relates, in particular, to a high-power GTO thyristor having an anode and a cathode, comprising
a layer sequence comprising an n-type emitter layer and a p-type base layer, an n-type base layer and a p-type emitter layer between the cathode and the anode in a semiconductor substrate; PA1 the p-type emitter layer being perforated by anode short-circuits, which anode short-circuits short-circuit the n-type base layer to the anode. PA1 (a) Partial short-circuiting of the anode-side p.sup.+ -type emitter by interlacing p.sup.+ -doped with n.sup.+ -doped zones (anode short-circuits). On the one hand, the efficiency of the anode emitter is thereby reduced and, on the other hand, majority carriers are able to drain via the n.sup.+ -type short-circuits during turn-off. PA1 (b) Reduction of the minority carrier lifetime by incorporating recombination centres, for example, by means of irradiation with high-energy particles or photons or drive-in of heavy-metal atoms (gold). This also achieves a reduction of the level of injection of the excess charge carriers during turn-off.
The invention further relates to a process for manufacturing a high-power GTO thyristor.
A high-power GTO thyristor of the type mentioned in the introduction is known, for example, from EP-A2-0,160,525.